poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cross-roads of the Fallen Alicorn/The Great Battle Arriving/Smeagol's Warning
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends crossed the roads in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. The scene changes to the foals wandering through a grey leafless forest, following Sméagol. Armor Bride: It must be getting near teatime. Leastways it would be in decent places where there is still teatime. Sméagol: We’re not in decent places. The camera moves to Yuna. She looks concerned. Princess Skyla: What's wrong, Yuna? Princess Yuna: What if we don't make it back home? Snowdrop: We will, Yuna. Just like Bilbo Baggins, Frodo and Sam. And Like we did in Orionis. They stands back to let Yuna lead off in front. They arrive at the crossroads. There is a statue of an Alicorn scrawled all over with red graffiti. Princess Yuna: It looked like a statue of an old Alicorn, They walk around to the front of the statue as the camera moves up it. Princess Yuna: I hope it won't be as different as any of us. The camera shows the head of the Alicorn replaced by a roughly worked, iron wrapped stone. As Yuna and her friends move off they come across the Alicorn’s head on the ground with flowers weaved around its top like a crown. The sun comes out and illuminates the King’s head. Sweetie Heart turns around and sees it. Sweetie Heart: We'll make it, Yuna. Together. The foals smiled at Yuna and she smiled back. Sméagol: Come on, This way. We're getting close. The foals followed Sméagol. Meanwhile, Star Swirl the Bearded stands looking out of a window in the guest room of Syracuse smoking his pipe. Distant thunder can be heard. The camera shows Sharon and Celestia behind Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: (coughs) Princess Sharon: So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don’t actually expect me to do any fighting, Or do they? Star Swirl the Bearded: As Princess of Equestria and Heir to your mother's position it is your choice alone, Princess Sharon. (coughs some more) Sharon went to get Star Swirl some water. Star Swirl the Bearded: Blasted Pipe. (coughs) Princess Celestia: Take it easy, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded continues to cough. The camera moves to show Armageddor again then moves back to Star Swirl who is still coughing. Sharon hands him a goblet of water. Star Swirl the Bearded: (finish drinking) Thank you, Sharon. Princess Sharon: You're welcome. I hope Yuna and the others are okay. Princess Celestia: Have faith in them, Sharon. Star Swirl the Bearded: You're mother's right. We must never give up hope. Princess Celestia: Star Swirl, What do you make of it? Star Swirl the Bearded: Our enemy is ready. His full strength’s gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor’s call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at this area falls, the last defence of this city will be gone. Princess Sharon: But we have the white wizard. That’s got to count for something. Star Swirl the Bearded looked at Sharon worried. Star Swirl turns away looking at Armageddor. The camera shows a different scene with a Black cloaked figure. Scene changes to show the foals and Sméagol approaching a wall. They peer over it to look at Minas Morgul. Sméagol: The Dead City! Very nasty place full of enemies. (jumps up over the wall as the foals follow him. They move across the front of the City) Quick, quick! They will see, they will see! Sméagol and the foals begin to climb up the steps on front of the city. Yuna looks at the Silent Watcher. Sméagol: Come away, come away. Look we have found it. The way into Armageddor. They look up the steep steps. Sméagol: The secret stairs. Climb. Yuna hesitates and looks back at the city. Her gaze is drawn and she is forcibly drawn inexorably towards it. Princess Skyla: Yuna! No! Sméagol: Not this way. They run after her. Skyla and Snowdrop grabs her to stop her. Princess Twila: Yuna! Sméagol: Whats it doing? Scander: No, Yuna! Princess Yuna: They're calling me. Armor Bride: No! Yuna and Sméagol struggle with Yuna pulling him back towards the stairs. They fall over, there is a bright flash and a huge signal goes up from the tower of the city. Camera moves to Star Swirl and Sharon who see the signal rise up into the sky from their balcony. Camera returns to Yuna and her friends as Yuna struggles up off the ground. The ground shakes and they struggle to climb up the first stairs. Sméagol: Hide! Hide! Camera shows the people of Syracuse watching the signal go up, in fear. Moves up behind Star Swirl and Sharon, who looks at Star Swirl in alarm. Star Swirl puts his foreleg around Sharon’s shoulder. The camera returns to Yuna and her friends. Yuna clutches his shoulder in agony, sweating with pain. As they peer over the edge of the stair, a fell beast alights on the top of the tower bearing Drago Bludvist. Who screams to call the beasts and they hold their ears in agony trying to stop the noise. Yuna clutches his shoulder again. Princess Yuna: I can't stand this scream! The camera moves back to the fell beast which roars down at the opening doors to the Syracuse gateway. Out of the doors march Armageddor’s armies of Orcs, Goblins, Demons and Uruk-Hai. The camera moves back to Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: We come to it at last. (Sharon looks up at him) The great battle of our time. The camera moves back to follow Armageddor’s army of Orcs, Goblins, Demons and Uruk-Hai marching over the bridge. The foals watch as they pass just feet below them. The fell beast takes off from the tower. It swoops low over Yuna and Skyla’s heads down to hover over the army. Sméagol: Come away Ponies. We climb. We must climb. The foals climb the stair after Sméagol with the huge army continuing to pass by below them. The camera goes back to Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: The board is set, the pieces are moving. And then back to the foals and Sméagol. Armor Bride: Look at the stairway. Sweetie Heart: I know, It's just like in Mordor. Armor Bride: Only we're not going to Mordor. Scander: Armageddor. Britney Sweet: To destroy the Amulet of Power. Sméagol: Must warn ponies that on top of the stairway, You'll see a cavern. Princess Yuna: A cavern? Sméagol: Yes, But dangers in the cavern. Yes, Spiders always hungry. Mustn't let spiders catches you. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225